


Faraway

by tloraxin



Series: FWB SenGen [4]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tloraxin/pseuds/tloraxin
Summary: And the next thing he did happened without much thinking –it’s purely accidental, maybe also quiet instinctive –he clicked on the heart button of Gen's post.Or: Senku's all of us._____Fourth part of FWB Sen/Gen! :^)





	Faraway

**Author's Note:**

> Usual warning, this fic is un-beta-ed and English is not my first language. Enjoy :)

Senku’s new morning routine was checking Gen’s profile as soon as he woke up. And checked some more as he brushed his teeth. And of course more, as he ride on train to campus. A bit more when he’s having lunch, and as he got short break, and eating dinner.

“I really don’t get it.” Chrome commented as he saw Senku’s practically sticking his eyes on the screen again, for something-hundredth time today. The brunette put his bowl of ramen in front Senku’s half-eaten curry rice plate and continued, “I mean, just make some conversation if you feel really like to.”

“And what should I say to him?” Senku snapped. He looked around campus cafeteria filled with students grabbing their lunch and gritted his teeth, “Also, we’re not supposed to talk about it _here. _Gen’s exclusive late lab session topic, okay?”

Chrome completely ignored his last statement, “You guys must have talked before, right? You didn’t just fuck him and left, right?”

Senku rolled his eyes, “Louder, Chrome, so that canteen lady can hear, too.”

“Should I maybe type it down for you? Of what to say?”

“What? No way.” Senku grabbed his phone possessively. He took his spoon and continued eating his now cold curry rice, “We had some terms, it’s just weird to breaking it so suddenly.”

Chrome furrowed his eyebrow, “So what? You stared at the screen until he messaged you _first_? He didn’t even know you’re behind that account.”

“Even better, I just wanted to see him again in real life first.” Senku shrugged, “All of this could be just a spur of moment. I wanted to make sure first, before –“

Chrome cut him off, “Senku, your IQ is 150, but you’re such a stupid-ass sometimes.”

“Well, in this position, I have nothing to lose.”

“That’s a wrong use of expression.” Chrome swayed his chopsticks on Senku’s direction, “Yours was: being a coward.”

“I prefer _careful_.”

Chrome shook his head, exhaled exasperatedly.

***

That night, he’s back on checking on Gen’s updates while lying on his bed, fresh from shower and ready to sleep. Gen updated his Instagram Story with photo of bunches of flower bouquets and gifts piled up on the corner of his changing room and gif of a chubby rabbit dancing around, ‘Thank you Singapore!’ was written next to it. By this second week of his trip, it looked like Gen had finished shows in Bangkok, Kuala Lumpur and Singapore. Now Gen’s supposed to be on his way to Jakarta already; but the latest story containing video of pouting Gen with a text of ‘Delayed flight…’ indicating otherwise. Poor guy, Senku could notice faint eye bags under said mentalist’s eyes.

With no new update to be watched on, Senku’s back at scrolling down on Gen’s feed, reading Gen’s old posts. Gen posted so many things since almost four years ago –he’s definitely early Instagram user –and much to Senku’s delight, this meant it would take a long time until he’s running out.

Though, after all this time eyeing Gen’s posts (almost) one by one, Senku had felt a bit pang of his chest when he realized there’s no trace of Senku at all in this archived life of Gen. It was very much understandable, as it’s supposed to be a secret anyway –even Senku, who’s not a famous person, only told Chrome about this. Seeing Gen’s feed often times was such a torture, knowing he had other world he’s living in than one he had with Senku. It’s a stupid, stupid thought, because of course he was –it’s Senku who was just a tiny part of Gen’s much broad, gleaming celebrity world.

He never thought he’ll be such an obsessed type like this. In his latest relationship, Senku was practically dumped because he didn’t care enough –his ex-girlfriend stated it as ‘Maybe you’re not that ready yet to spare your time for someone else’. He agreed, and a year passed without much effort to actually build up anything. And now in just a month, he turned into a complete creep who jerked off over someone’s post and couldn’t stop checking for said person’s social media updates. Fuck Asagiri Gen and whatever inside him that flipped Senku crazy like this.

Nevertheless, as painful it was to see how Gen’s doing just fine without him around, he couldn’t stop. It’s exactly as Chrome stated earlier –it made things worse but at the same time was also a cure.

Senku sighed, still tapping around mindlessly. Then suddenly, he found it –one photo Gen took of his bathroom’s washbowl. It was uploaded a while ago, around two weeks after their first met up, with only a small ‘Good morning!’ caption on it and several abuse of cute emoticons. It’s just Gen’s usual post on the first glance… and it’s indeed was actually, but Senku couldn’t help but notice that beside a glass bottle of money plant Gen put near his bathroom mirror, there was a metal toothbrush stand with only three items there: Gen’s bamboo toothbrush, a tube of lemon-salt toothpaste, and another bamboo toothbrush owned by Senku that he left there for convenience.

His cheek grew warm. It’s very silly to be thrilled about this one simple picture, and Gen probably didn’t mean anything by it. _But could it be that he actually do?_ Senku couldn’t help but ruminating at the thought. _Could it be that Gen actually want to post something about Senku too, but he can’t, thus this photo..._? Gen also did that one act which most definitely was a tribute to Senku. It’s valid enough to conclude that at least, for Gen, Senku also meant something more than a good fuck.

Senku’s mind went crazy in speculating, but if anything, it’s not as important as the fact that he was _there_. It was only a toothbrush, but Gen had something with little bit of Senku’s fragment in his archived memories. He started grinning like an idiot. And the next thing he did happened without much thinking –it’s purely accidental, maybe also quiet instinctive –he clicked on the heart button of said post.

Senku’s heart jumped –Oh, crap! He panicked a little. _Okay, but Gen didn’t know that it’s my account, _Senku tried to calm himself down. The said mentalist got half of a million followers, thousands of people must be liking his posts every day. A notification from Senku’s action will be buried in seconds, for sure.

_Nothing to worry about,_ Senku said as he silently un-tap the heart. _It’s better to leave no trace, though._

He clearly didn’t expect what came next; a red dot popped over his app’s message icon suddenly –a new Instagram Direct Message for him…

And it’s from… Gen.

_Oh, fuck._

** _‘Is this Senku-chan?’_ **

Senku stammered audibly. It’s beyond him of how Gen managed to find out, and at the same time, he’s actually a bit flattered. _How did Gen know?_ Senku didn’t even put any profile picture and wrote any bio.

Anyway, Senku decided to just not reply to it. He’ll just ghosting on him until Gen forgot about the message.

But then Gen sent another message: **_‘Sorry if you aren’t, though. Have a nice day! =D”_**

Senku felt a sting in his chest. He wanted to chat Gen _so bad_. He’s actually dying to finally interact with that mentalist again. He rummaged on the thought, Chrome’s voices playing on his head: _“I mean, just make some conversation if you feel really like to.”_

He muttered, “Nothing to lose.” Then, Senku inhaled and typed down,

** _‘You’re not wrong.’_ **

Gen’s response was very immediate, but it felt like long stretch of minute in Senku’s mind as the _‘Typing…’ _sign keep flashing on the screen. He replied with row of surprised face emoji first, then,

** _‘‘Senku-chan?! I thought you have no social media acc!’_ **

Senku blushed. He chuckled as he typed back, **_‘Well, I made one… finally.’ _**He didn’t add, _to stalk you day and night and watching your updates like a creeper_.

**_‘You have no post or anything, though! And follows no one!’ _**Gen followed this up with three laughing in tears emoji. Senku breathed a relief that he decided to not following anyone, even Gen. Gen didn’t need to know the sole purpose of this account. He went with a lame **_‘Yeah it’s really new, so…’_**

Gen chatted him back fast. He’s indeed was just waiting for his delayed plan to come right now, he must be bored out of his mind. He wrote, **_‘I’ll follow you, then!’_**

** _‘I won’t update anything, you know?’_ **

** _‘But what if someday you will? >__< I want to see it, too!’_ **

Senku laughed, **_‘Do it then. Do not expect anything.’_**

** _‘Will you follow me back?’_ **

**_‘I will.’_** Senku tapped on Gen’s account and push on the blue ‘Follow’ botton. He felt a throb while he did it –something like, _finally_.

He asked Gen, **_‘How do you know it’s me?’_**

**_‘Because 4th January is your birthday, right?’_** Gen replied, **_‘And you mentioned something about that soap is a doctor stone or something…’_**

Senku winced. Did he really talk about science after sex? **_‘Wow, am I so boring like that?’_** He asked again, **_‘And how do you know my birthday?’_**

** _‘I asked you!’_ **

Senku didn’t even remember the question, but Gen remembered his answer. Senku felt a wide smile formed on his lips before he could stop himself. _Stupid feelings._

** _‘Your flight is delayed?’_ **

** _‘Yes, for two hours, can you believe it? T_T I’m so tired, too…’_ **

Senku sneered, **_‘I’ll accompany you, then, until you plane arrived.’_**

**_‘Really?!’_** Then Gen quickly added, **_‘Isn’t it late there? Please have some rest, I’m okay!’_**

** _‘It’s fine. How was today?’_ **

**_‘It’s such a blast, and I ate a durian today! It’s actually tasty! The smell is indeed strong, but it’s not that bad. Everyone was making too much fuss about it, saying it’s rotten and all.’_ **Gen finished up with a question, **_‘How about you, Senku-chan?’_**

** _‘Just another day at campus.’_ **

** _‘Anything to do this weekend?’_ **

It reminded Senku of his plan with Chrome,**_ ‘Will be at library with my lab mate. Searching for some resources, and all.’ _**

** _‘Wow, that’s cool.’_ **

** _‘It’s usual. You will be back in around 15 days, right?’_ **

** _‘Yes, that’s true!’_ **

Senku almost typed _‘I can’t wait’_ but he stopped himself.

** _‘Do you miss me, Senku-chan? ^w^’_ **

Senku chuckled, **_‘You idiot.’_** Senku blushed as he finally decided to added, **_‘Of course I do.’_**

** _‘Is it my lewd moans~?’_ **

** _‘Lol. Yes.’_ **

** _‘I know it U_U’_ **

_I missed a lot of your other things too._ Senku exhaled softly. _Even your mischievous grin. And your pretend-cutesy voice. You lying sweet act. _Senku used to hate them for guts, but now how he longed to see it again.

Gen sent him another message; **_‘I’m buying you something!’_**

** _‘What is it?’_ **

** _‘It’s a secret~ Please wait until I’m home.’_ **

Gen’s home, that’d be _great_. Senku gulped, **_‘Can I go to your house on Sunday when you’re back?’_**

**_‘Of course!’_** The next message from Gen made Senku’s cheek grew warm, **_‘And after the tour I’ll be resting for entire week, so… fu, fu, fu~’_**

That’s some great news. Senku really didn’t think much as he typed down his reply, **_‘That’s great. I’m so pent up. Nothing feels like your hole.’ _**It’s supposed to be just his usual snappy reply to Gen’s antics, but then Gen took a little longer than before to respond, and when he finally do, he wrote,

** _‘I’m going to wear a plug on the plane, so I’ll be ready for Senku as I reached home.’_ **

Senku felt a heat forming on his crotch. He licked his lips and replied, **_‘After a month, I bet it’ll need to be loosened again.’_**

** _‘Senku-chan will loosened it for me, right?’_ **

** _‘Let’s do it every day for entire week, so you’ll be just gaping open to take me anytime.’_ **

Gen took even longer now.

** _‘Senku-chan, you made me hard.’_ **

Senku gulped, **_‘I’m hard, too.’ _**He’s not lying. He could just feel the obvious bulge forming under his pants.

** _‘No one is here to fuck me, what I’m supposed to do?’_ **

Senku breathed, **_‘Use your fingers. I’m fucking you right now, Gen.’_**

** _‘You’re filling me in?’_ **

** _‘I am. You’re so good as usual. Taking me in so well, all the way to the base of my dick.’_ **

** _‘And you’re pounding me hard?’_ **

** _‘Until you scream and still you begged me to do it even harder.’_ **

** _‘What will you do to my nipples?’_ **

** _‘I’m sucking them until they completely perked up, just how you always like it.’_ **

His phone ring with a request of Instagram’s video call from Gen. Senku picked it up hurriedly, and Gen’s flushing face appeared on the camera, pouting, _“It’s really unfair. Senku-chan is such a meanie.”_

“What?” Senku let out a breathy laugh. It looked like Gen had moved inside a cubicle of toilet, and now was sitting on the toilet. Senku whispered, “Gen, show me. Show me how much you want me.”

A faint flush creeped up to Gen’s face. He put the camera on the top of toilet’s tank cover quietly, and proceed to kneel over the bowl, one hand against the side wall to steady himself. His pants was taken off long before, he’s now showing his bare butt on display to Senku’s view.

“Oh, God.” Senku groaned. He groped on his throbbing hard-on under his sleeping boxer. The airport toilet’s light was so bright, he could see clearly how Gen turned his head to show Senku how he’s sucking his own fingers, tried to slick them up before putting his digits into his twitching butt hole.

It drove Senku crazy. He groaned, “It’s tight, huh?”

Gen nodded, _“Need you to loosen it for me.”_

“Will do, I will do, as soon as you’re home. God, you’re so pretty like that.”

Gen kept his voice small, mumbling Senku’s name hotly under his breath while probing his fingers deeper and moving them in and out hastily. Senku stroked his own dick faster. Gen was trembling when he turned his body, shrugging of his light cotton velvet-colored shirt and slipped his hand under the thin undershirt he wore beneath it to rub on his own nipple, other hand played around his own cock.

_“I-I want to see you, too.”_ Gen moaned, _“Show me.”_

“Fuck, Gen, you’re so hot.” Senku gasped. He grabbed a bunch of books from his bedside and steadied his phone against them, so the camera would catch the view of half Senku’s lower torso. He removed his boxer then continued rubbing along his shaft, nudging on the tip with his thumb.

_“Oh, I want it in my mouth so baaad,”_ Gen cried out, _“I want it full in my mouth, taking it deep to my throat, Senku-chaaan…”_

“Gen, God, yes. Your mouth will be wonderful. Always so wet and warm for me.”

Gen’s one hand was back on thrusting inside his butt hole, while keep stroking on his hard-on with other.

Senku rasped, “When you’re home –God –when you’re home, I will fuck you every day for entire week. We will never leave the room, just chained to our bed, pounding night and day without care of the world.”

Gen nodded frantically, lips tightened from letting moan slipped out, hips rocking against his own fingers.

“You’re going to put in your plug while I’m away, and as soon as I went home, you’ll be right on the door, showing your bare ass to me just like before, begging to be fucked hard. You’ll have to beg, Gen, you’ll have to show me how much you want it –“

Gen cried out, _“I want it, I want it so bad, Senku-chan!”_ He gasped, _“Please give it to me, your cock–“_

“Sssh, sssh.” Senku chuckled, “Peep it down, baby. We do not want people to hear.”

He noticed how Gen twitched a little on the pet name, and Senku actually surprised himself, too. It rolled out from his tongue just like that.

“I will give it to you if you beg nicely. I bet you can.” Senku mumbled, “You’ll beg so sweetly, wouldn’t you? You’ll be nice boy and showed me how much you want it. Maybe we wouldn’t have to take the plug out, Gen. I’ll just shove it deeper in you, along with my cock. You’ll be so wide and tight. You’ll be so pretty.”

_“Nnhh, aah –Senku-chan!”_ Gen whined, _“I want it, to feel so full with you.”_

“I know you want it, Gen, I do.”

_“I want to be filled until I’m on my edge. I’ll be a good boy for Senku-chan.”_

“You are always so good to me, baby, so tight and warm for me.” Senku licked his lips, “I will pound you and load you full with my seed until your belly was full with it. Until it look as if you’re pregnant with my babies –”

_“Oh, God,”_ Gen jolted, _“Senku-chan –!“_

“Gen, speak to me,” Senku breathed, “Speak to me how you will still ask me to put it in your mouth too. Speak to me how you are hungry for my cock, want my cum to be spilled all over your pretty face, as you’re leaking it more from you gaping hole, letting it dribbled along your bruised thigh –“

_“Yes, I want it so bad, Senku-chan!”_ Gen cried out, _“I want to be fucked in both end and just filled with Senku-chan’s hot sperm every time. I longed for it every day, your cock against my lips, your taste on my tongue, feeling its tip hitting my throat, I want to your cum to fill my mouth and I’ll just swallow and drink it all, I promise.”_

“Yes, you do.” Senku gasped, “God, I swear you do. I will give you just that.”

_“A-And, I want to be wide open and so full with Senku-chan’s cock, too, this whole time I’m away, I can’t stop imagining it, Senku’s hot cock inside my hole–”_

“Fuck Gen, are you jerking off while thinking of me there?” Senku felt his breath thickened, “That’s so hot. How often did you do that?”

_“E-Everyday, but it’s not enough–“_ Gen sobbed, _“My fingers are not enough. It has to be you, I want Senku-chan’s dick deep inside me until I cannot walk –“_

“That’s bad, you’re on tour,“ Senku gasped, but fuck it was so hot, imagining Gen’s so hungry for him every day, just like how Senku’s carving for Gen’s touch all the time –he gripped tighter inside his fist and he motioned faster –he’s close, so close…

“It’s a promise, okay, Gen?” Senku closed his eyes. He imagined it’s Gen’s mouth engulfing his hard-on, nudging on his tips with his skilful tongue, sucking along the rod and swallowed it swift and deep. He whispered, “Promise me you’ll be home soon. Promise me we will do whatever we discuss earlier as soon as you’re home.”

_“Mm, I’ll be home soon for you, Senku-chan,”_ Gen’s breath hitched, _“I’ll be home and I’ll be ready for you, anything you want me to be–”_

In seconds, Senku reached his peak and came with a wild shudder. He breathed, “Gen, I came.” Senku took his phone closer to his face, watching Gen who was still intensely playing with his own butt and dick. Senku was mesmerized, eye stuck to his screen. It reminded him of their very first time they did without even know each other’s name. It was in a toilet’s cubicle, too. He remembered how he’s pulled just by Gen’s natural eroticism, the way his slim legs sprawled on the floor, pale body flushing bright red, breath warm and misty against his hardened nipples… Just like now, in front of Senku, right there on the phone screen.

“Gen, I really can’t wait.” Senku sighed, “I can’t wait for you to be back, baby.”

Gen can only nod frantically as an answer, since he’s now also rushing towards his own climax.

Senku couldn’t tear his eyes away from Gen. He whispered without him realizing it, “Gen,” He sighed, “Gen, I missed you.”

At this word from Senku, Gen jolted as shiver ran throughout his body, and he spurted out his load almost as immediately. Gen collapsed forward, head slumped to the covered toilet bowl. He then titled his head up, reaching for his phone and looking at the screen closely with teary eyes. His breaths ragged and voice hoarse as he call out, _“Senku-chan…”_

Senku smiled to Gen, and he said quietly, “Gen, show me how much you come.”

Hands still weak, Gen took his phone and flip the camera to show Senku his opened palm, sticky and leaking with jizz. Gen giggled, _“I came so much… I’m a good boy, right?”_

“You are good boy, so pretty for me.” Senku whispered back.

Gen flipped the camera back, showing his blue eyes half-lidded, and his smile, drowsy and lazy, he’s practically basking in afterglow. Senku wanted to kiss his lips and showered pecks along Gen’s bright pink blush so bad.

_“Senku-chan…”_ Gen rolled out his name teasingly, _“Soo… Senku-chan missed me, huh~?”_

Now’s Senku’s turn to blush. He didn’t really want to deny it now, though, he felt like he didn’t need to. But it’s not like he would just give up his signature snappy reply, “It looked like you miss me lots, too.” Senku smirked, “How about you record that jerking off session next time you do it again, huh? Will be a good material for me.”

_“Oh, I don’t think we need that, Senku-chan.”_ Gen licked his lips, _“It’s an era of **online streaming**, after all.”_

***

Gen’s a disaster. And it’s a problem that Senku’s liking it.

The said mentalist bought a dildo. It’s so much easier now to imagine whatever Gen’s doing with the dildo was done to his own cock.

Senku gulped on yet another video call notification from Gen in his Instagram account. He plugged in his earphone and picked up the call, hiding the phone under his desk. He hissed to its small mic, “Gen, I’m in the middle of class.”

_“Well, I’m not.”_ Gen looked amused. Fuck, he’s already naked, lying by his stomach on his hotel bed. He swung his legs playfully and giggled, _“You could just reject the call, you know.”_

It just clicked to Senku that he indeed had that option. Senku blushed even more.

_“But you didn’t. You wanted this, right?”_ Gen titled his head, biting his lips, _“Senku-chan~?”_

“You’re a nightmare.” Senku muttered. He picked up his bag and left the class, and quickly entered nearest man’s restroom.

_“Senku-chan, what a bad boy!”_ Gen widened his eyes, gasping dramatically with a hand over his chest, _“Did you really just leave the class to masturbate **on me**?”_

Senku grabbed open the button of his jeans, shrugged, “I knew all the lesson already.” He smirked to the camera, “Well now, what do you have for me this time, you sick-fuck mentalist?”

Gen replied him with his sly, sly smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I have hunch that most of you actually want more fluff than the smut, but this chapter is almost entirely made up of sex scene.... Please bear with me, we're very close to the good fluffy stuff!


End file.
